


Loved in the Nation

by emperorcaligula



Category: Black Mirror, Hated in the Nation - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Hated in the Nation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:34:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emperorcaligula/pseuds/emperorcaligula
Summary: Blue Coulson is back after finding Garrett Scholes. She continues her training at the Met Police with Karin Parke. The two women grow closer professionally and personally.





	Loved in the Nation

**Author's Note:**

> Please enjoy the first chapter of this story that will probably ruin your life. I've become obsessed with Blue/Karin (Blarin, Klue, Parkson, Poulson, Coularke? idk). I know there aren't too many fics for them yet so I figured I might as well contribute.

            “Coulson!” The chief inspector called out to her blonde apprentice as she appeared through the doors of the terminal gate at London City Airport. A large group of officers had a hold on the hacker turned mass murderer that she had apprehended on her own. As the T/DC got closer to the brunette, DCI Parke smirked at her. “It took ya long enough.”

            Blue rolled her eyes and waved her hand dismissively. “Yeah, yeah. Maybe it would’ve been a shorter trip had you come along with me, _boss_.”

            Karin puffed out a short laugh through her nose and shook her head. “That would’ve been a bit conspicuous, don’t ya think? It’s not like I didn’t try to, anyway. Remember, you insisted on going alone.” She raised her eyebrows at the blonde as if to imply she was contradicting herself.

            That was both of their ways of saying they had missed each other. Even though Coulson had been gone for longer than Parke had even known her, they had formed quite a strong bond since they first met when Karin had accidentally called her “press.”

            Blue had been in South America for months, searching for Garrett Scholes. Her first case had really put her in the “field.” She had found him in a dirty bar in Columbia. He had changed his appearance entirely, as well as his name to “Scott Garand.” The feeling she had felt when she sent Karin the text notifying her of findings could only be described as glee. She also felt relief that she had finally been able to locate the man who had murdered 387,036 people. The idea of torturing and killing him flashed through her mind for only a second. It wasn’t nearly as tempting as the fact that she would get to extradite him back to London for sentencing so that he could rot in prison for the rest of his life.

 

            Karin and Blue got into a self-driving Range Rover, courtesy of the National Crime Agency, and let it lead them downtown, followed by a manually driven paddy wagon carrying Scholes and all of his guards. They were not about to let him flee again. Although Blue had been the one to actually capture Scholes, the NCA would be in control of finishing the investigation, and then hand it over to the Attorney General’s office for prosecution, since the murders had technically (and technologically) occurred all over the United Kingdom.

            The entire 30 minute drive, Karin and Blue chit-chatted about this and that; what Blue had missed while she was away, and what Karin had missed in beautiful South America.

            Blue pursed her lips. “I didn’t get to enjoy myself, though. Too busy chasing ‘UK’s Most Wanted’, ya know?”

            Karin chuckled at her nickname for the terrorist. “Do you like it better here or there?”

            The blonde gazed out the window for a moment, pondering her question. “The weather is nicer there, but I was awfully lonely the whole time. I should’ve gotten myself a South American lover while I was there.” She laughed, joking.

            The brunette felt a slight sinking feeling in her stomach, ignored it, and laughed with her. “Maybe we can go together sometime——if we ever get a vacation.” Now it was their turn to laugh at Karin’s mocking as she rolled her eyes.

            Coulson smiled kindly. “I’d like that.” She snickered quietly. “Although, I can’t quite imagine you sunbathing on a beach in Mexico.”

            Parke playfully kicked her subordinate’s foot. “Shut up. I know how to relax, believe me.”

            “Oh, do you?”

            “Yeah. I like to—” The DCI started laughing in the middle of her sentence, feeling somewhat ashamed of her method of decompressing. “—Never mind.”

            “No, c’mon, I wanna know.” The blonde pushed back at the other woman’s foot.

            “No. It’s embarrassing.”

            “Like I’m going to care or tell anyone?”

            “Okay, fine, but you can’t laugh.”

            The T/DC waved her hand to say “go on.”

            “…I like to eat junk food and lounge around on my couch in my joggers, watching god-awful reality TV shows.” The brunette covered her face with her hands, embarrassed. Blue laughed out loud, earning a glare from Karin. “Oi! I said no laughing!”

            She subdued her laughter. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry.” She wiped fake tears from the corners of her eyes. “It’s just that the way I imagined you doing that was so cute, which is funny because it’s such a stark difference from how you normally are.” Karin told her to “shut up” again. “Serious question, though; How do you eat junk food and maintain your figure?”

            Karin’s cheeks burned at the blonde’s words and swallowed thickly. “Fast metabolism, I guess.”

 

            After Scholes was securely in the custody of Shaun Li and the rest of the NCA, they rode back to the police station. Once they had closed the doors of their human-less chauffer, it sped off back to its headquarters. Parke pulled out her keys and beeped her BMW. “You didn’t happen to get your license while you were in South America, did you?” Karin teased Blue, nudging her shoulder with her own.

            “No, I did not.” The blonde laughed. “I don’t mind catching the bus, though.”

            The brunette unlocked her car and scoffed. “Get in.” She mimicked the scenario from their first meeting. “You’re a national hero, you can’t just take the bus or the tube anymore.” She smirked. She enjoyed jesting Blue far too much for her own good.

            Coulson let out a small laugh, shaking her head. “I don’t think so…”

            Parke’s demeanor turned somber as she started the engine, her voice now serious. “Well, I wanted to go visit Nick today, anyway, so why don’t you come along?” Blue nodded silently.

            Earlier in the day it had been fairly sunny, almost as if the clouds had become sentient and parted in acknowledgement and celebration of Blue Coulson’s return, but now it was gloomy, as the sun was setting. The dim, dull orange-ish light illuminated their faces just enough. As they rolled out of the parking garage, Blue fiddled with the radio stations, settling on one that was playing calm indie rock. She let out a long sigh. “I’m so glad to be back here.”

            “Really?” Karin asked skeptically as rain began sprinkling on the windshield.

            “Yeah, I like it here. London has some good qualities.”

            “If ya say so.”

 

            By the time they had arrived at the cemetery, the rain had picked up a bit. The chief inspector noticed that her apprentice was only wearing a t-shirt and reached into the back seat and threw a hoodie onto Blue’s lap. “Here. That way you don’t have to dig through your bag.”

            “Thanks.”

            They got out of the car and wandered the rows until they found Nick’s gravestone. Blue hadn’t known the other detective very well, but she had considered him a friend. She still felt partially to blame for his death, as she was sure Karin did too. They had tried everything they could to quarantine him from the drones, but the damn things were too invasive. Karin had known Nick for as long as he’d been on the force. She had trained him. He was like a brother to her.

            They stood, looking down at the grave, thinking their own silent thoughts. A lone tear made its way down Karin’s cheek. She looked up at the sky to get some rain on her face, hiding her anguish. While doing so, she heard a sniffle from the blonde. Looking at her, she noticed tears were streaming from her eyes. The brunette’s eyebrows crinkled together sympathetically. Karin wrapped an arm around Blue, pulling their sides together. “It’s okay, it’s okay,” she said soothingly. Coulson turned into her and silently sobbed into her shoulder, shaking from the chilly air and something else. Karin cradled the back of her head with her free hand, the other calmly rubbing Blue’s arm. Karin knew how she felt. Parke herself had spent many rainy nights sobbing at his grave and pounding the ground with her fists, even getting mud all over herself.  “Come on, let’s go home and get dry and warmed up.” Blue nodded and sniffled again.

            As they pulled onto the street, Blue spoke quietly, “Could I—” She took a shaky breath. “Could I stay at your place tonight? I haven’t been home in so long and I’ve been _painfully_ alone for **months** , I don’t think I could sleep at my flat.”

            Karin looked at Blue with concern in her eyes, her heart felt like it was being tugged on. “Of course. You’re welcome anytime.”

            “Thank you.”

            The rest of the ride they were both silent, the only sound in the enclosed space were of the quiet indie music and the splashing rain. When they got to Parke’s house, she handed her keys to Blue. “Here, go on in. I’ll grab your bags.” Blue followed the instructions and Karin following behind not long after, backpack slung over shoulder and suitcase in tow.

            Blue had kicked off her boots and left them by the door. She was in the kitchen, drinking a glass of water. Karin left the bags at the foot of the stairs and walked into the kitchen. “Don’t you want something stronger than that?”

            Coulson smiled half-heartedly. “How do you know this isn’t vodka?”

            Karin returned the smile. “Well, for one: you wouldn’t be able to drink vodka like that, and for two: I don’t have vodka.”

            She laughed softly. “Touché.” She placed the empty cup onto the counter. “I’d love a drink, but could I use your shower first? And, this may be weird, but could I also borrow some joggers and a clean t-shirt? All of my clothes are filthy and I haven’t had good shower in way too long.”

            “Yeah, no problem. I could put your dirty clothes in the washer while you’re showering, too. But first, let me show you where the bathroom is and grab you some comfy clothes.” Karin led the blonde upstairs. She pointed to a room at the end of the hallway. “Last door on the left.” The brunette then ducked into her bedroom to rummage around in her wardrobe.

            The blonde turned the bathroom light on and an automatic fan came on too. A cold chill ran down her spine and her skin crawled. It sounded just like the homicidal, burrowing mechanical bees. She smacked the switch off and speed-walked out to find the other woman. “Karin!”

            Hearing the commotion, the brunette ran out of her closet and all but collided with Blue in her bedroom doorway. She grabbed the blonde’s arms. Coulson’s eyes were wide and full of terror. “What? What’s wrong?”

            “Your bathroom fan reminds me of the drones.” She felt silly admitting her fear.

            “Oh shit! I’m sorry about that!”

            “It’s okay. Could you just, uh, sit in there while I shower?”

            She nodded and grabbed the clean clothes without even thinking about the possibly oddity of the request or the implication that Blue felt safe only when she was with her.

            Karin pulled the toilet seat down and sat on it, placing the clothes in her lap. Her eyes bore a hole in the floor as Blue turned the shower on and shed her damp clothes before getting in. Karin continued looking at the tiled floor. “Your shampoo smells great.” Blue’s voice broke her out of her daze.

            “Thanks,” Karin said quietly.

            “What?” Blue somewhat shouted over the sound of the water.

            “I said, “Thank you.”” Her voice was raised this time.

            The blonde began humming “Anyone Who Knows What Love Is (Will Understand)” just loud enough for Karin to hear. The melody made her smile. She wanted to tell Blue how pretty she thought it sounded, but opted not to interrupt her.

            After a few minutes, Blue turned the water off and opened the curtain in one swift motion, catching Karin off guard. She was staring right at Coulson and saw everything before averting her gaze. “S-sorry!”

            Blue chuckled. “Can you hand me the towel?”

            Karin scrambled around for the towel before handing it to the blonde. “H-here.”

            “It’s okay, we’re both women. I’m sure it’s nothing you haven’t seen before.”

            The brunette handed her the clothes. “Here, you can change in my room.”

            Blue left the bathroom to do so while Karin sat there, replaying what she had just seen over and over in her head. She couldn’t stop. Her skin felt like it was on fire and her mouth was dry. She headed downstairs to the kitchen. The chief inspector pulled out two glasses. She filled hers with scotch and threw it back instantly. She welcomed the burn. She filled it again, threw it back again, then filled it and took a sip. She heard Blue creak down the steps and looked up.

            “Hey! You’re starting without me?”

            “Sorry, I got excited.”

            “Oh, am I that attractive?”

            Karin felt her face flush and hoped that Blue would assume it was the alcohol if she noticed. “No, I’m just an alcoholic.” She winced and hoped that the blonde didn’t take that as an insult against her appearance. Truth be told, Parke did find her attractive. Like, a lot.

            “That’s certainly understandable. I’m considering it.” Blue laughed off both of their statements.

            “No one would blame you.”

            The blonde shrugged and diverted the conversation, eyeing Karin. “Aren’t you going to change into something more comfy?”

            The brunette laughed at the cliché suggestive sentence, picking at her damp shirt. “Yeah, I guess I ought to.” Parke pointed into the living room. “Make yourself at home. You can watch whatever you want on TV, buy a movie, whatever.” She picked up the bottle of scotch. “I’ve got scotch and more scotch, wine, and brandy in the cupboard, and some beer in the fridge. Grab whatever you’d like.” Blue nodded and watched the other woman retreat upstairs before grabbing a Guinness out of the refrigerator.

            She not so gracefully plopped onto the couch and flipped through some channels. She took a swig of her beer while pulling the throw off of the back of the sofa, covering herself. Blue opted for a reality TV show, remembering Karin’s earlier words. Upstairs Parke was struggling a bit to get into her joggers, now feeling a slight buzz from the whisky.

            Fifteen or so minutes later, the brunette took a seat on the couch, glass full of more scotch. “I put your clothes in the wash.”

            Blue nodded, eyes fixed on the screen, mesmerized. “Thank you.”

            “What are we watching?”

            “Geordie Shore. It’s apparently about a bunch of drunk kids in Newcastle that make a lot of poor decisions.”

            “Ah. Sounds hilarious.”

            “So far, it is very amusing.”

            Karin eyed the other woman. “Are you cold? I can go upstairs and you a jumper.”

            Blue motioned with a blanket-clad arm. “Nah, this is fine, thanks.”   

            They spent a few hours watching TV and drinking _a lot_ of alcohol before they had both passed out on the couch, sharing the throw. Thank god neither of them had work in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short little thing. Please feel free to comment with any criticisms, grammar or otherwise. ALso, feel free to suggest anything you might like to see me write involving these two in this story or outside of it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
